Le marionnettiste
by Eternyti
Summary: Rêve ou réalité ?


Disclam : Les personnages appartiennent à Mr Masami Kurumada. Le dire ne sert à rien car tout le monde sait ici à qui ils appartiennent et qu'en les utilisant sans permission, je suis hors-la-loi.

C'est ma toute première fiction, mon tout premier One-shot... C'est comme un premier enfant, quittant le doux bercail de ses parents pour se livrer à la dure réalité, et écoper de critiques et de coup-bas...

Enfin bref, j'en suis à la fois toute émue, et en même temps, très peu satisfaite, mais je ne saurai dire pourquoi... (trop lent ? trop long ? trop rapide ?) Enfin bref, je vais cesser les blas-blas inutiles et je vous laisse lire maintenant.

Ah et aussi, pardonnez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographes... Je sais que c'est très énervant, mais j'ai quelques lacunes...

_**...**_

Aphrodite dormait dans son petit lit, en position fœtale. Sa couverture relevée jusqu'au cou, le protégeait du froid ambiant. Emprunt à une sensation étrange, il fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil agité. Doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il observant son environnement. il n'y avait aucune trace de vie autour de lui, il était seul dans le dortoir.

Intrigué, le jeune enfant se leva et partit explorer l'isba à la recherche de ses compagnons ou de ses maitres. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et passa sa tête à travers l'embrasure, guettant l'obscurité inquiétante des couloirs.

Lorsqu'enfin il se décida à sortir, la porte claqua brutalement derrière lui, le faisant sursauter en se retournant. Il était maintenant seul et se sentait vulnérable dans ce corridor sombre, sans possibilité de replis.

Aphrodite déambula dans les couloirs, toujours à la recherche d'une âme qui vive. il arriva dans la pièce principale de la maison, un grand salon à au haut plafond dans lequel, maitres et élèves, se réunissaient chaque soirs pour le souper. La salle commune était déserte, et la lumière de la lune qui se filtrait à travers les rideaux donnait un aspect irréel, presque intemporel, à la pièce.

La cheminée aussi était vide. En tant normal, quelqu'un s'occupait de veiller sur le feu pour ne pas qu'il s'éteigne dans la nuit, mais il n'y avait que des cendres froides dans l'âtre.

Tout était calme au dehors, la cime des arbres demeurais immobile, il n'y avait pas de vent, ni de tempête de neige. La foret était comme figée.

Il resta un instant au centre de la grande pièce à l'affut du moindre bruit. Si au début, il avait cru à une mauvaise blague de ses camarades, il commençait maintenant à en douter. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et de malsain dans l'air.

Le futur chevalier emprunta le grand escalier de pin, pour voir si l'étage était aussi vide que le rez-de-chaussée. Toute les portes étaient closes, sauf une où des rais de lumière filtrait de sous le pas. il se dirigea vers elle et se glissa délicatement à l'intérieure de la salle.

Sur un bureau, une unique bougie éclairait la pièce. Un des pans de mur était recouvert d'un lourd rideau sombre. Intrigué, il s'approcha de l'étoffe et l'écarta délicatement.

Aphrodite ouvra grand ses yeux de stupeur face à la scène. Derrière le rideau se cachait une autre pièce. Des chandeliers étaient disposés un peu partout et diffusaient leur lumière rouge. Sur les tous les murs de la galerie, des poupées de toutes tailles étaient disposés avec soin. Certaine étaient habillés de robe de soie, de dentelle ou de velours, d'autre étaient en costume d'arlequins ou de bouffon, d'autre encore portaient des masques couvrant leur visage, comme les jeunes femmes chevaliers du sanctuaire, mais toute regardaient le centre de la pièce avec tristesse et résignation.

Au centre, un homme de grande taille avec de long cheveux d'argent, dont une partie lui cachait les yeux; âpreté d'une longue toge noire, s'affairait à garnir le corps d'un enfant de paille. Par terre à ses cotés, un sac en tissus répandait au sol un liquide épais et rouge.

Une fois le corps capitonné, le taxidermiste remua ses interminables doigts agiles, de fin filament d'un cosmos ténébreux vinrent recoudre l'abdomen de l'enfant. Sa tache accomplie, il se dirigea vers une grande commode d'où, après un moment de réflexion, il tira un élégant costume à queue de pie, puis revint en sifflant pour vêtir sa nouvelle poupée.

Le collectionneur anima sa nouvelle création de son sombre cosmos, et lui ordonna de se placer auprès de ses congénères.

" Te voilà enfin, ça fait longtemps que je t'attends Aphrodite" dit-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, en relevant la tête vers le jeune poisson, lui dévoilant un regard mauve intense.

Aphrodite sursauta, on venait de le découvrir ! Il essaya de fuir, mais une grande poupée aux bras démesurés écrasa ses deux mains osseuses sur ses frêles épaules l'obligeant à s'avancer vers le maitre des lieux.

Celui-ci, de sa grande main, caressa le doux visage poupin.

"La plus belle... oui, tu seras vraiment la plus belle de mes créations... mon chef d'œuvre..." murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Le jeune apprenti d'or se débâtit d'autant plus, frappant des bras et de pieds tout ce qui passait à sa portée. " Tsss..Tss.." Dans un accès de violence, l'homme à la crinière d'argents abattit son poing sur le crâne juvénile d'Aphrodite , et l'attrapa rudement par les cheveux "Ne cherche pas à te débattre ! Tu ne fais compliquer les choses ! Plus tu résisteras, et plus ce sera douloureux !"

doucement il libéra ses cheveux, ne gardant qu'une mèche qu'il entreprit de tresser soigneusement, " Tu ne veux pas souffrir inutilement n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il en achevant la fine natte. Il y noua un ruban rouge, embrassant le nœud tendrement.

L'adulte se leva et se dirigea vers la table, intimant l'ordre à la marionnette macabre de lui amener sa prochaine victime.

Aphrodite, comprenant qu'il subirait le même sort que son prédécesseur, se débattit de plus belle, essayant d'échapper à la poigne de fer de son agresseur par tous les moyens. Dans sa débâcle, il envoya valser quelques poupées et un des chandeliers, qui enflamma aussitôt les tissus à portée et se propagea à vive allure et dévorant avec avidité les précieuses étoffes recouvrant les poupées. Le marionnettiste prit conscience trop tard du feu qui ravageait ses créations, furieux, il empoigna le jeune suédois par le cou, le soulevant à la hauteur de son visage. Son cosmos explosa et l'entoura de sa funeste aura, des ailes noires déchirèrent sa toge, laissant apparaitre une armure ténébreuse. "_Un surplis d'Hadès, c'est l'un des trois juges infernaux !"_ pensa Aphrodite, reconnaissant la constellation maudite du griffon.

"Qu'as tu fais pauvre fou !" hurla Minos.

Aphrodite avait peur, il pleurait et hurlait, espérant qu'on lui vienne en aide, mais la demeure résolument vide et il sentait déjà le feu lui lécher ses mollets. Ils étaient encerclés par les flammes, et finalement, les deux corps s'embrasèrent, hurlant à l'unisson leur douleur et leur fureur.

_**...**_

Ayoros se réveilla en sursaut. A ses cotés, sa moitié hurlait comme un damné, il le secoua doucement, l'appelant et le sommant de se réveiller, soucieux de voir son compagnon agité par une telle crise.

Aphrodite se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux et tremblant comme une feuille, son amant, penché au dessus de lui, le regardait inquiet, se remettre de son cauchemar.

"Est-ce que ça va aller ?" demanda-t-il lorsque le poisson fut plus calme.

"ou... oui..., bégaya-t-il perplexe, juste un mauvais rêve..." et après un léger moment de flottement, il se blottit étroitement contre le torse de son amant.

Ayoros ramena la couverture sur eux, et caressa la chevelure de son beau chevalier afin qu'il se rendorme sereinement. Il prit une des mèches entre ses doigts, lui souris en retraçant les douces torsades. son bel éphèbe avait même poussé la coquetterie en laçant la natte d'un fin ruban rouge.

Il porta le nœud carmin à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, avant de lui aussi, plonger dans un sommeil calme.

_**...**_

_"laisse toi bercer par cette mélopée,_

_je t'emmène au delà des miroirs,_

_je t'entraine au pays des rois,_

_je t'en prie, rejoins moi,_

_je t'en prie dépêche toi,_

_ton innocence attise mon impatience..."_

_..._

_Je sais que c'est un repost, pardonnez moi, mais en relisant, j'ai vu quelques fautes que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer, (même s'il doit en rester encore !)._

_J'en profite pour répondre à Akarisnape, (merci beaucoup d'ailleurs, tu as écrit ma toute première reviews !Je m'en souviendrai !). Au sujet de l'aide d'hypnos, c'est à toi de choisir. Je reste floue au niveau de la natte, pour que justement vous imaginiez à votre convenance, pour garder une part de mystère._

_En tous cas, merci beaucoup, ta reviews me fait très plaisir !_


End file.
